


3. [I] trusted [you]

by Ferith12



Series: 50 prompts [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: '“I trusted you,” She said.  And Gilbert shrugged his shoulders like it didn’t matter, like destroying his friendships was something he did every day."Set in an undefined human au
Relationships: Hungary & Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: 50 prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040545
Kudos: 2





	3. [I] trusted [you]

“I trusted you,” She said. And Gilbert shrugged his shoulders like it didn’t matter, like destroying his friendships was something he did every day.

“Guess that was dumb of you,” he said.

He knew what people said about him, “That Gilbert Beilschmidt,” they said, “He’s a troubled kid, I bet he does drugs, I bet he steals things.” 

Gilbert didn’t do drugs (though he knew there were kids in school who did, and some of them stuck their noses up at him more than the rest) and he’d only committed theft twice. But that wasn’t the point.

Gilbert wasn’t the sort of person people trusted, not if they had sense, not unless they were Erzsebet.

“You-” Erzsebet said, and words deserted her and she snarled at him, her face bright with rage like it used to get before she got all grown-up and civilized and girly. And for a moment he thought she would fly at him with her fists like they were five again, and hated each other in the way that meant they would die for each other.

But then she stifled her anger, condensed it into the hardness and meanness and coldness of a specifically unchildish cruelty, and tossed her hair (silky and pinned back with a cute little flower and not wild at all).

“You’re such a  _ kid _ , Gilbert,” She said, and she, she. There were tears held hidden behind her eyes and her face was pinched with disappointment and loss.

He loved her. Oh, how he loved her.

Not like boys and girls were meant to love each other, now that they were in eighth grade and practically grown up. She kissed him once, last year, right at the start when she began to wear cute skirts to school and a flower in her hair and talked loudly with the pretty, popular girls about nail polish and lipstick and all the things that girls were supposed to find more interesting now than cool bugs and climbing trees and sword-fights with sticks. She’d kissed him, and he’d been terrified that she would drag him with her into her new world and hated it, hated it, hated it, and she hadn’t kissed him again.

And they’d stayed friends, even though Gilbert wasn’t the sort of kid that the sort of kid that Erzsebet was would be friends with, even though Erzsebet’s other friends giggled about it behind her back. They stayed friends because Erzsebet was loyal and Erzsebet was stubborn, and that never changed when everything else did. But Erzsebet lived a different life now, and she was all the things that Gilbert was not. And Gilbert didn’t-- he couldn’t--

It was better for Erzsebet anyway, if they weren’t friends.

“Oh, go cry to your boyfriend,” Gilbert said, with just the right amount of scorn, just the right curl of his lip and just the right hint of mocking laughter in his eyes. Because Gilbert had never been good at playing these sorts of interpersonal games that middle-school thrived on, but he had always been very good at hurting people.

“Fine, then,” Erzsebet said, and spun on her heel, her hair flying dramatically behind her, and left. He didn’t know if she would let Roderich see her cry. He doubted it. But he knew she would never come back again, she would never forgive him for this. She was too proud, and too steadfast, she didn’t change her mind about these things.

Gilbert stood there alone, and he didn’t cry either, because boys don’t cry, and he didn’t cry especially. And he thought about a life without Erzsebet in it, his only real friend in the world.

It hurt, it hurt.

But then, he’d always known growing up would suck.


End file.
